


When I'm Alone with You (The Only Heaven)

by iktwabrokenbone (apiculteur)



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiculteur/pseuds/iktwabrokenbone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh has a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I'm Alone with You (The Only Heaven)

**Author's Note:**

> ive started a longer fic for both peterick and these dudes. probably finish the 21p thing this week, and the peterick thing in the next couple weeks?? idk i cant predict my writing patterns. i dont write for days then write two fics in a day.  
> for anons prompt:  
> Room mate has a nightmare and doesn't want to sit alone at night' au Tyler/josh
> 
> title from take me to church by hozier bc ive been listening to it on repeat for hours (i am a massive nerdy loser)

Usually, it was Tyler who woke up in the middle of the night, panting and probably holding back shouts, just nodding his head when Josh stumbled into his room or opened the curtains of his bunk, not even having to ask, "Another nightmare?" anymore. Josh didn't really get nightmares, as a general rule. He slept soundly, easily, and only woke up at unusual times because Tyler had woken him.

In all of his life, he could remember three nightmares, two of which were before he met Tyler, both about snakes, and the third of which was a few seconds ago. He had known what it was about when he woke up, all very clearly, but now it was slipping away, only leaving vague impressions, and the fear it had brought. He wondered whether Tyler felt this stupid after he woke up, shaking, not even sure what he was so afraid of. He shuddered as he remembered a couple of images from his nightmare, something like being in a sinkhole, and being surrounded by snakes. A sinkhole made of snakes?

There was the sound of someone fumbling and the door knob, annoyed grumbles when they repeatedly swiped the key card wrong, and then Tyler was standing in the doorway, backlit by the corridor lights, a silhouette. "Josh? You okay?" he asked, quiet, as though he wasn't sure that Josh was actually awake.

"Yeah, just-" He huffed, because these words had been said so often, just by Tyler rather than him. "Nightmare."

"Oh." He closed the door behind him, and it was too dark to see now, but he didn't turn on the slight, just stumbled over to him, clambered in the bed beside him and cuddled up next to him under the covers, lying on his side so he could face Josh. "You okay bro?"

Josh's eyes were still adjusting to the dark, but the face of the digital clock provided just enough light for Josh to make out his face. "I'm fine," he said, and he was, but he still wanted Tyler here. "There were snakes. And a sinkhole."

"Do you wanna go back to sleep?" he asked, and Josh shook his head, because he knew that going to sleep would mean Tyler leaving. He laced his fingers with Tyler's, and rested their foreheads together. He didn't hug Tyler close, because there was some weird, unspoken 'no homo' rule between them, and he wasn't sure how far much they could act like they were in a relationship before they had to actually admit that this was a relationship, or Tyler pulled away.

Tyler didn't pull away, just shifted closer, used the hand not held by Josh to slip under his cheek. "Dude, we need to rewatch Nightmare Before Christmas," he said, and Josh smiled.

Josh didn't recall what they spoke about after that, but they fell asleep at some point, and Tyler was still there when he woke up, wrapped around him, tugging him closer and nuzzling into him when he tried to pull away. Josh smiled and stayed put, because he wasn't strong enough to deny a sleepy Tyler what he wanted, or any Tyler, really.

**Author's Note:**

> whats up with me and people putting their hand on each others cheeks? get a grip frankie.
> 
> [prompt me here](http://iktwabrokenbone.tumblr.com/ask) if thats your thing.


End file.
